


【盾冬】救猫咪指南

by FrostedRose



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 情人节贺文小连载 NC-17短途车 软了吧唧预警猫化车，尾巴play，恶劣大盾预警该指南的有效范围：当且仅当你是美国队长且你的猫是巴基被邪神下了恶作剧魔法的时候





	【盾冬】救猫咪指南

　 巴基很少会在这样奇怪的感觉中醒来。他浑身发软，好像每根骨头都被高压锅蒸酥了一样。作为注射过血清的超级战士，他一向很强壮。即使昨晚又经历了一场疯狂的性爱，也不应该让他变得这么……柔软。  
　　身体上的不适令巴基对着熟睡的史蒂夫撇了撇嘴。  
　　——今天不怎么喜欢你。他心想着，嘴角向下撅着，身体诚实地挪开了一些。  
　　可这只是张普通的双人床，他能离开多远呢？微弱的响动让美国队长恢复了一些意识，伸手扣在巴基的胯骨上，往自己怀里带了带。  
　　巴基的喉咙里发出一声软绵绵但凶悍的咕哝，不安地挣动起来。  
　　史蒂夫的手很快就顺着胯骨开始胡摸，缓慢轻柔地揉捏着臀肉和大腿处的肌肉——饱满的臀瓣上还留有昨夜的痕迹，爱人的身体被被窝捂得暖烘烘的，这让史蒂夫不自觉勾起了唇角。  
　　——直到他的指尖反馈来一种毛茸茸、水光溜滑的奇异触感。  
　　他的意识瞬间清醒了起来，拎起了一条纯黑又纤长的猫尾。  
　　史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，轻柔地拎着这条尾巴，又抬眼去看巴基的头——睡得有些乱糟糟的半长棕发里冒出了两个黑色的小三角，正极其灵活地动着，隐约露出内里的一点粉红色。  
　　意志力强悍的队长忍不住咽了咽口水。  
　　这他妈可太糟糕了，简直像是内心深处最难启齿的绮梦突然成真。  
　　“巴基？”  
　　那双敏感的猫耳朵被吓到了似的抖了抖，巴基的身体僵住不动了，落在史蒂夫手里的尾巴却异常多动地甩着，试图从他手里逃脱。史蒂夫微微用力，黑色的绒毛塌下去一小块，柔软却韧劲的触感几乎令他着了迷。  
　　“GOD，这是怎么回事？”巴基的声音带了点气急败坏，他能感觉到自己的理智正逐渐稀薄，直觉则要他远远地离开这个男人，焦灼与不安令他一下下攥着床单。  
　　史蒂夫的手顺着尾巴往上摸，指尖触碰着尾椎骨末端薄薄的皮肤，嘴唇则凑到了猫耳处，用柔软的唇瓣叼着耳尖抿了抿。这两个动作让巴基小声地尖叫了一声，肌肉紧绷，灰绿色的眼睛迅速凝结了一层水雾。  
　　“看上去就像是长在身体上的耳朵与尾巴。”史蒂夫下了结论，“昨天索尔和洛基来过，他给了你什么吗？”  
　　巴基沉默了几秒，垂头丧气地说：“好吧，他给了我一个布丁。”  
　　史蒂夫弯起唇角，箍着巴基的腰把他翻过来，盯着他快速眨动的眼睛，手指穿过柔软的棕色发丝，安抚似的摸着他的头。  
　　“别担心，洛基总是喜欢恶作剧，我猜这种变形术并不会持续太久。”  
　　巴基咬着下唇，尝试着去操纵原本不属于自己身体的那部分——猫尾从身后甩了过来，缠在了史蒂夫的手腕上，尾尖蹭着他的手心。  
　　“这他妈的糟透了。”巴基的声音还带着没睡饱的慵懒，变形带来的副作用让他比平时少了些强悍。  
　　史蒂夫弯着眼睛，伸手把巴基拥进了怀里。轻柔的吻落在他的眉心，鼻梁，最后停在了那张讨喜的嘴唇上，两人的舌尖默契地缠在了一起，慢节奏的热吻让整个卧室升温，很快也让他们两个烧了起来。  
　　史蒂夫吻得投入，一阵毛绒的触感却突然圈住了他挺立起来的阴茎，狠狠地蹭了一把。过电似的触感让他瞬间头皮一麻，撤离开情人的唇瓣。  
　　巴基正一脸坏笑地看着他，飞快又把尾巴摆到了身后，假装自己什么坏事都没做。  
　　史蒂夫磨了磨牙，猛地握住巴基的手腕，伸出舌头沿着猫耳的轮廓舔了起来。灵活的舌尖在柔软的猫耳内留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹，巴基只觉得一股难以言喻的酥麻从耳朵传到了全身，让四肢和腰同时发软——仿佛那条振金的胳膊都变成了柔软的橡皮泥，半点用不上力。  
　　“操，我错了小史蒂薇。别舔。”巴基的声音抖得厉害，难得的示弱却只换了对方更加变本加厉的动作。  
　　晕乎乎的巴基被翻了个身，一头扎在柔软的枕头上。他耸了耸鼻子，还能闻见属于史蒂夫沐浴露的橙子气味。  
　　但他没时间再次自夸挑选沐浴露的好眼光，因为自己的尾巴又被“恶劣的美国队长”窝在了手里。随即一阵热烫又濡湿的感觉从尾巴尖传来，快感顺着尾巴传到尾椎，从腰际炸开。  
　　“靠，别舔！”巴基眼角发红。他没养过猫，没想到猫类的尾巴会这么致命。  
　　陌生的快感逼得巴基忍不住往前爬了两步，却被史蒂夫握着腰拖了回来，火热的凶器顺势捅进了柔软翕动着的穴口。  
　　两人几小时前刚胡闹过，精液和残留的润滑剂又一次当了帮凶。  
　　——好吧，或许跟猫化也有点关系，但巴基不想细想。  
　　史蒂夫在攻城略池的时候并没有忘记猫耳和猫尾，他一手揉捏着敏感的尾尖，一手逗弄着乱动的左耳，右耳则被叼在嘴里细细舔弄着。  
　　抽插后穴的响声和舔弄猫耳的水声交织出一室淫靡，三处敏感点被集中火力攻击的感觉过于火辣，把巴基的全身都烧得通红。  
　　他又被翻过来，史蒂夫握着他的脚踝，几乎把他整个人对折了起来，比刚刚更深更快地操他。  
　　这一定是猫化带来的副作用了。巴基一边胡乱呻吟着一边想，我他妈从来没有过这么好的柔韧性。  
　　史蒂夫放过了猫耳，转而又去吮吸刚才在床单上摩擦发红的乳头，下身的动作一次比一次狠，照着敏感点疯狂地戳此着。  
　　纯黑的猫尾求饶似的抵在史蒂夫的胸膛上，讨好地划着圈。  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基被泪光粹得发亮的眼睛，通红的眼角，吻得发红发肿的嘴唇和留下斑驳痕迹的脖颈，抬眼看看挂钟，随即恶作剧地叼起尾尖不轻不重地咬了一下——  
　　巴基的尖叫声被美国队长捂在手心，射得比任何一次性爱都快。  
　　  
　　截止到现在，一切看上去都还算可控。  
　　意外发生在性爱过后的清理环节上。  
　　史蒂夫从床榻上下来，在浴缸里放满了温度刚好的热水，走回床边盯着蜷缩着的巴基。  
　　他似乎失神得厉害，嘴唇微张，胸膛起伏着，身后的尾巴晃来晃去，啪啪地拍着床铺。  
　　史蒂夫半跪在床边，伸手去拉他。  
　　“还好吗巴基？能站起来吗？我们去浴室清理一下。”  
　　“不能，不去。”  
　　史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，伸出胳膊半抱半拖地把巴基从床铺上捞到怀里。  
　　“不行巴基，不及时清理会不舒服的。”  
　　巴基哼哼了两声，没说什么，任凭对方把他挪到浴室，像哄小孩似的把他带进了浴缸。  
　　温水漫上小腿皮肤的感觉从没让他觉得如此不安，猫耳瞬间直竖了起来，巴基僵直地站着，瞪着漫到膝盖的热水，紧绷着唇角，仿佛在面对一个艰难的任务。  
　　“怎么了？”史蒂夫坐在巴基对面，有点疑惑，伸手去拉他。  
　 很好，完全不清楚猫咪习性的美国队长被狠狠抓了一把——谢天谢地，他用的不是振金手，而是那只有血有肉有指甲的手——现在美国队长的右颈侧上留下了五道明晃晃的伤口，正迅速从光滑的皮肤表层鼓起发红，隐约的血痕在白皮肤上尤为明显，看上去有些狰狞。  
　　史蒂夫愣住了。巴基许久许久没有跟他动过手了，这实在让他的反应系统延迟了几秒钟。  
　　巴基迅捷地从浴室逃了出来，从敞着门的衣柜里随意拿出了衣服和T恤套上，跑出了屋。  
　　史蒂夫终于意识到事情不太对，他连忙擦干了身上的水，套上衣服追了出去。  
　　可楼道里早就没了巴基的身影，史蒂夫跟随下意识选了个方向跑，结果正和推门出来的巴顿撞了个正着。  
　　“喔喔喔队长，很少见你这么着急。”巴顿活动着被撞得发麻的肩膀，眉毛拧成了有点滑稽的形状。他打量着史蒂夫焦急的表情，视线很快停在了圆领T恤遮不住的颈侧。  
　　巴顿吹了声口哨，“哇哦，看来你们昨天挺激烈的。”  
　　“不，不是。巴基他……”  
　　史蒂夫的话还没说完，Jarvis的声音从楼道响了起来。  
　　“队长，监测到巴恩斯先生攀爬到了复仇者大厦的的最顶端，生理指数和情绪都非常不稳定，sir让我通知您过去处理一下。”  
　　“最顶端？”巴顿好奇地问，“A字的尖？你们超级士兵的能力还真是让人羡慕。”  
　　史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，决定长话短说。  
　　“巴基被洛基施了恶作剧魔法，现在出现了猫化的情况。”  
　　“猫化？”娜塔莎独有的沙哑嗓音从两人背后响起，红发女特工挑起眉，把手里的书抛给了史蒂夫，“最近大厦附近有不少流浪猫，我刚好借了书，看起来刚好派上用场。”  
　　史蒂夫低头看了看书的封皮——  
　　《正确的养猫指南》  
　　  
　　史蒂夫靠在走廊墙上，随手翻阅了几页《指南》，表情看不出波动，显然是正在盘算些什么。  
　　巴顿拍了拍他的肩，“需要帮忙么队长？我很乐意。”  
　　“不用了，我自己处理就好，谢谢。”  
　　巴顿看着史蒂夫跑走的身影，有些疑惑地问娜塔莎：“我记得队长并不擅长和小动物相处。”  
　　“可那毕竟是巴基。”娜塔莎耸了耸肩，语气十分笃定，“史蒂夫会有办法的，我们就不要参与了。毕竟猫咪——尤其是野猫，是很怕生的。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫对着刚升到二层的电梯，踌躇了一下还是爬楼上了最顶层。  
　　他寻觅了好一会儿，才看见A字中横的空隙外耷拉出一截小尾巴，正无精打采地拍着墙。  
　　“巴基？”  
　　呼唤声一出，那根尾巴以肉眼可见的速度竖了起来。史蒂夫耐心地等了十几秒，才等来巴基露出半个小脑袋看他。  
　　灰绿色的眼睛不安地眨动着，嘴角向下表达着自己的不满。振金的手握在光滑的墙壁上，旁边就是崭新的抓挠痕迹。  
　　史蒂夫不自觉摸了摸鼻子。他现在知道了，猫咪怕水。  
　　他试着往巴基的位置走近了几步，巴基耸起肩膀往后缩，喉咙里传来模糊的咕哝，手指一紧就握碎了一块墙体。  
　　“冷静点，巴基。”  
　　他的话没有得到任何回应，这让史蒂夫有些担心。  
　　——或许是猫化魔法已经彻底压制了巴基身上的人性，现在的他已经完全把自己当只猫咪了。  
　　史蒂夫回忆着《指南》上的方法，屈膝半蹲下来，让自己的体积显得小一些，只靠小腿的力量缓慢挪动着步子——这动作当然很费力，而且让一向正经的美国队长瞧上去像个默片时代的滑稽表演家，但他毫不在意，最终停在了距离巴基两米的位置，用满载着诚意的蓝眼睛盯着蜷缩在阴影里的人。  
　　这一举动显然很有成效，巴基动了动猫耳尖，往阴影外探出头来。虽然表情仍旧神似不爽猫，但比刚才少了几分敌意。  
　　两个人隔着两米的距离对望，笑意缓慢地爬上了史蒂夫的嘴角。  
　　他有很久没有好好地看过巴基了。  
　　自从世界彻底和平以后，他们名正言顺地办理了法律程序，成为了美国众多同性恋人中或许不那么平凡的一对。  
　　他们的生活当然很好，毕竟史蒂夫与巴基已经认识了一辈子那么长。“并肩作战”与“生离死别”这两种色彩轮流出现在他们的人生里，常人所不能承受的苦难都已经拆散过两人无数次了。  
　　可幸好，他们最终还是抓住了对方的手。  
　　婚后的生活没让两人感受出太大的不同。身边的伙伴们还是那些人，日子也在“维护世界和平”这个大目标下有条不紊地进行着。  
　　但反而迎来了真正的安定后，史蒂夫开始觉得他与巴基间少了点什么。  
　　他为此特意请教过娜塔莎，娜塔莎沉默了一会儿，眼神带着玩味和锐利。  
　　“你们和普通的情侣并不一样。虽然你和巴恩斯中士的关系贯穿了一生，但真正处在对方的身边的时间太少了。你们总是和复仇者们一起冲在拯救世界的前线，却忽略了真正属于你们两个人的时间，也因此缺乏热恋时期的激情——对于一段亲密关系来说，那是非常重要的。罗杰斯队长，有时候人生没你想象的长，你们都已经一百岁了，或许应该考虑退休，把缺失的那些时间补回来。”  
　　就像现在，他专心致志、心无旁骛地看着巴基的脸，这感觉简直称得上是新奇。  
　　巴基的表情和他在公路上第一次打掉冬日战士的面罩时很相似，同样不悦的眼神和下撇的唇角，看在史蒂夫眼里却只有可爱。  
　　他很高兴那些属于过去的乌云终于散开了，巴基即使摆着这个表情，也不再像个锐利冰冷的杀手，反倒像个没有吃到糖果的孩子正在闹脾气。  
　　美国队长的耐性一向很好，他可以在这儿跟这只被水惹恼了的“猫咪”耗上一整天。  
　　大概过了十分钟——也或许更长点，毕竟他在史蒂夫眼里总是看不够的——巴基终于从阴影里钻了出来。  
　　他毫无声息地落了地，连最细微的足音都没有发出，半弯着腰，试探似的朝史蒂夫走了几步。  
　　现在他们面对面地半蹲着了。史蒂夫在脑海里想着这幅画面，几乎要笑出来。他暗自决定回去以后要用碳素笔把这个画面画下来，或许还会花上几美元买个相框裱起来。  
　　但他现在当然做好了表情管理。这只“猫咪”刚刚收敛起对他的敌意，他可不能搞砸。  
　　巴基的动作已经完全猫化了。双膝着地，直着手臂把掌心按在地面上。他从房间里逃出来的时候穿的是一整套黑衣服，有些小的T恤让肌肉线条明显地鼓了出来，纯黑的裤子却把两条修长的腿勾勒得性感撩人，猫尾从有些松垮的后腰处伸出来，高高竖在半空，灰绿色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着视线里的史蒂夫，耳尖耸动着，缓慢地挪动了起来。  
　　——这一幕几乎快把史蒂夫看硬了。  
　　队长舔了舔嘴唇，正想靠近巴基一步的时候，对方仿佛敏锐地预感到了危机，倏地又静止不动了。  
　　距离早上的胡闹已经过去了好几个小时，复仇者大厦周围鳞次栉比的豪华高楼折射着正午毒辣的眼光，照得史蒂夫有些睁不开眼。  
　　他把手挡在额头上，借着阴影眯起眼睛看着巴基，有点头疼。  
　　“巴基，过来好吗。”史蒂夫把声音压低，带着连他自己都没意识到的浓厚温柔。  
　　巴基歪歪头看他，突然一屁股坐在了地上，把振金的手腕凑到了嘴边，伸出舌尖舔了起来。  
　　史蒂夫的脑袋里出现了串不和谐的脏话，中心思想是“这实在是可爱到犯规。”  
　　——不过这也有可能是一种示好。史蒂夫运用了自己在战争中布局谋略的缜密思维，分析着现在的局势，并试探着往巴基的方向挪了几步。  
　　黑色的耳尖动了动，但他没有逃开，只是专心地拿被自己舔湿的指尖捋着半长的头发，把所有的碎发都拢到了耳后，露出光洁柔软的额头和面颊。  
　　“瞧，巴基即使变成了猫，也还是这么爱漂亮。”  
　　史蒂夫边这么想着，边挪动着身子，一步步缩短巴基与他之间的距离。“小黑猫”看上去已经完全忘记了刚才被他逼着洗澡的仇，正放松地摇着尾巴，一动不动地看他。  
　　细心的队长最终在两人间留下了一臂的距离。巴基歪头看他，史蒂夫也同样歪着头，眯起眼睛挂着微笑看他。大概在一分钟的“互相观察”后，史蒂夫朝他伸出了一个拳头，又慢慢伸出食指在巴基面前晃了晃。　　灰绿色的眼睛亮了亮，巴基用舌尖舔了一圈唇瓣，缓慢地把鼻尖凑到了史蒂夫的食指指腹上蹭了起来。  
　　指尖的触觉系统是最发达的，一阵阵温热的触感从食指传过来，酥酥麻麻的，让史蒂夫甜蜜地叹了口气——看起来现在这只“小猫咪”已经对他放下了戒备，愿意来亲近自己了。  
　　“巴基，跟我回房间好吗？”  
　　巴基含混地嘟囔了几声，腰部猛地一发力把史蒂夫结结实实地扑到了地上，双手按在肩膀处不让他挪动。  
　　这一下把摔得可不轻，钝痛感从史蒂夫的后脑勺传开，他顾不上喊疼，只是反手搂住了巴基的腰，生怕他动作幅度大了点从楼顶翻下去。  
　　好在猫咪对于危险的预感很准，巴基只是把史蒂夫当成了张上好的人肉坐垫，双手搂着他的脖颈，用热烫的脸颊蹭着他的脸。他的下巴上有薄薄的一层胡茬，蹭得史蒂夫有些发痒。他只好伸出手扣在巴基的后颈上，安抚地慢慢捋着。  
　　巴基呼出的热气喷在史蒂夫的颈侧，要命的是他的动作“蹭”改成了舔。热烫的舌尖从脸颊游移到敏感的脖子，他似乎和滚动着的喉结较上了劲，用灵活的舌尖和柔软的嘴唇舔咬着这枚动来动去的“小玩具”，腰胯也随着高昂心情扭了起来，黑色的尾巴甩着漂亮的弧度，啪啪地打在史蒂夫大腿的侧面。  
　　他玩的尽兴，史蒂夫却觉得有点不妙。  
　　“猫咪”虽然无心，但这些动作却在实打实地刺激着史蒂夫的敏感点。几个小时前没被完全满足的欲望之火又死灰复燃，史蒂夫舔了舔发干的嘴唇，头疼地看着在他身上点火作怪的猫咪巴基。  
　　解救他的是来自娜塔莎的短讯。  
　　“给猫咪准备了点小玩具，放在你房间了。”  
　　史蒂夫松了口气，轻轻拍了下巴基翘起的屁股——对方的喉咙里传来一声咕噜，臀瓣柔软弹性的触感几乎让四倍的自制力快宣告失灵了。  
　　他偏头吻了吻挺立的耳尖，“好了巴基，房间里有玩具，带你去玩好不好？”  
　　巴基砸了咂嘴，放松了全身的肌肉趴在了史蒂夫身上。  
　　强壮的美国队长一把抱起了属于自己的“猫咪”——双手卡在巴基的腿弯上，以一种不太雅观的姿势把他抱回了自己的卧室。  
　　那个时候，单纯的史蒂夫并不知道娜塔莎说的“玩具”究竟是什么。

　　为了防止巴基再次逃出房间，史蒂夫这次使用了单指纹解锁模式。门锁“嘀”地响动了一声，他回头观察了房间一圈，却并没发现娜塔莎送来的“玩具”在哪。  
　　动作敏捷的巴基已经占领了屋里的小沙发，正埋头蹭着一个柔软的沙发垫，两只手在沙发靠背上挠着。史蒂夫有点无奈，走过去捏了捏巴基的后颈：“我去换件衣服。”  
　　——刚才被他扑倒在楼顶，白色的T恤沾了不少土，他担心一会儿巴基伸出舌头替他清理起灰尘。  
　　  
　　当他迅速冲了个澡换好睡衣出来时，巴基已经不在沙发上了，拉着窗帘的飘窗后头却传来窸窸窣窣的动静，一小团黑影正在窗帘后头鬼鬼祟祟地做些什么，这场景几乎逗得史蒂夫发笑。  
　　他放轻足音走到飘窗，猛地一拉窗帘：“嘿巴基，我抓到你了！”  
　　下一个瞬间，振金的手拎着他的领口把他拽上了飘窗——感谢逛宜家时赠送的飘窗靠枕，不然史蒂夫的腰一定会被磕出淤青——他慌忙抬头去看巴基，发现他的神色很不正常。  
　　那双灰绿色的大眼睛亮得吓人，脸上一片潮红，猛地从史蒂夫两腿中间欺身上来，在他的下巴上着急地舔了起来。  
　　史蒂夫用余光瞟了眼对面的大楼，抬起左手捶了下墙体上的按钮。  
　　一种液体很快从窗户的四角覆盖了整个玻璃，颜色逐渐由透明变深，最终挡上了所有光线，将屋子里变成了黑夜。墙角的落地感应灯从暗变亮，用柔和的暖色光照亮了房间的一角。  
　　而猫咪的目标也从主人的下巴上转移了。他挺直了腰，在史蒂夫的唇瓣上乱舔乱亲一气，双手死死地环着他的脖子。史蒂夫只好搂着巴基的腰，松开牙关，用自己的舌头领着这只毫无章法的小猫，放缓节奏享受着这个吻。  
　　口腔的热度几乎让巴基融化，他用鼻音哼哼着，显然是舒服极了。  
　　史蒂夫就是在这个时候觉察出不对的。弥漫在两人口腔间的气味不属于他们共同使用的漱口水，而是一种轻微发凉发涩的草药味道。他松开右手在两人附近摸了摸，很快触到了一个半指大小的草药球——借着微弱的灯光，史蒂夫看见圆球正中的标签上写着“catnip”。  
　　——烈性猫薄荷，一定程度上可以诱导发情的那种。  
　　史蒂夫：“……”  
　　道谢道早了，罗曼诺夫女士主要是想看热闹吧。  
　　他正腹诽着，巴基的尾巴已经悄悄扒开了史蒂夫的裤腰，钻进内裤里灵活地蹭起来。细软的毛带着力度抚过逐渐苏醒的欲望和敏感的大腿肌肤，被“调戏”的人眯起眼睛，都快被这只不乖的小猫气笑了。  
　　念头刚起，巴基就毫不留情地在他的胸肌上挠了一记，顺势结束了这个吻。还没等史蒂夫有所动作，巴基先发制人地往后窜了一步，一头扎在史蒂夫的跨上，用火热的口腔将熟悉的大家伙吞了进去——抛弃了所有的花招与技巧，直接来了一个深喉。  
　　史蒂夫闷哼一声，额头暴起青筋，伸手安抚地摸着巴基的后颈。喉咙肌肉的不断收缩让他迅速地硬了起来，小猫的舌头柔软却不安分，顺着粗大的柱体快速地舔舐着，根部的青筋一直到饱涨的龟头，像极了一只舔着化毛膏的真猫；他的双手开始没轻没重地揉捏起两个囊袋，温热的人类体温和微冷的振金温度交叉地挑衅着史蒂夫所剩不多的理智，疼痛与快感并存的口交逼得史蒂夫不断抬头呼气，仿佛不比被敌人严刑逼供时轻松。  
　　四倍的意志力最终消弭在不怕死的小猫用尾巴戳了下史蒂夫的臀缝。  
　　被挑战了男性尊严的史蒂夫把手按在巴基的肩膀上，用力将自己推离了这个温热的天堂。  
　　猫咪很不开心地抬起头，唇边和下巴上都是可疑的液体，把下半张脸弄得亮晶晶的。史蒂夫的喉结滚了滚，卡着巴基的腰把他面朝下摔到了床上。  
　　还没等他闹脾气，史蒂夫已经用自己的身体牢牢地压制住了巴基，撩开他后颈上散落的发丝，用唇瓣轻轻地印下一连串吻，右手带着点力度顺着脊椎来回划弄着，耐心地哄了好几分钟，才感到身下的人逐渐舒展了肌肉放松地趴伏下来，隐约传来几声舒服的呼噜声。尾巴懒洋洋地拍在床上，猫耳也软软地耷拉下来。  
　　史蒂夫无声地笑了下，伸手剥下了猫咪的裤子，揉捏起挺翘的臀瓣。巴基不安地动了动腰，连带着性感的小屁股也扭了起来，尾巴蹭地竖了起来，直直冲着史蒂夫的脸抽了过去。  
　　擅长格斗的男人一把就握住了作怪的尾巴，顺着椎骨和尾巴相接的敏感皮肤舔吻着。巴基一下就没了闹腾的精力，抱着身下的枕头用鼻音哼哼着。  
　　史蒂夫被他哼得心里起火，轻咬着那条尾巴，从床头开着盖的润滑膏里挖了一块，把两根手指送进了巴基柔软的后穴。  
　　那里已经微微打开着，艳红的肠肉饥渴地收缩着，看上去两根手指根本不能满足发情状态的猫。  
　　于是史蒂夫又伸了一根手指进去，曲起指节揉弄着柔嫩的甬道。巴基眯起眼睛，嘴角扬得高高的，看上去乖顺得不行。  
　　即使在猫化魔法的帮助下，性爱的节奏已经比平时快了很多。可史蒂夫被撩拨起来的阴茎已经硬得发疼了，他没什么耐心地草草扩张了几下，就对准了那片熟悉又温柔的天堂插了进去。  
　　他原本想顾忌着猫咪的脾气，把进入的动作放慢一些。可没想到巴基猛地扭过头瞪了他一眼，一沉腰把阴茎整个吞了进去。肠肉迅速地收缩起来，异常热情地裹吸着填满空虚的大家伙。巴基满意地咕哝了一声，趴倒在床上扭起腰来，闭着眼睛舔着自己的振金手腕，看上去舒适得不行。  
　　史蒂夫这次是真的被气笑了。  
　　——这只小猫把自己当按摩棒了，必须得给他点惩罚。  
　　史蒂夫用力抱着巴基的腰把他翻了过来，毫不客气地抽插起来。囊袋击在穴口的声音在空旷的屋子里显得刺耳，没过几分钟，穴口周边的皮肤都红了一片，润滑剂和肠液混合着流出来，顺着奶油色的臀瓣滴到床单上。  
　　即使是平时，他们也很少会在性爱的开始就这么激烈。巴基浑身都颤抖了起来，从耳尖到腰，仿佛在经受莫大的惊吓似的。  
　　可那张春情满布的脸却诚实地表达着自己的内心。欲望的红点缀在柔和的脸庞上，眼尾的笑纹延伸到英气的眉尾处，坚挺的鼻子微微皱着，刚刚给恋人口交过的红肿唇瓣微微嘟着，半露着柔软的小舌头。听不清的呜咽从喉咙和鼻腔露出来，声声勾人。  
　　——任再虔诚的教徒都无法克制心头的欲火。  
　　史蒂夫喉咙发紧，嘬弄着口中的敏感的尾尖，一手捏住巴基挺立的乳头上，另一手绕着猫耳划着圈。  
　　巴基咬住了自己饱满的下唇，却根本控制不住唇瓣的抖动，眼角红得更厉害了。肌理分明的小腹一阵阵地紧缩着，求饶似的看向史蒂夫。  
　　史蒂夫安抚地摸了摸他柔软的发丝，随即恶劣地狠狠顶弄起甬道里的敏感点。  
　　巴基忍不住张口：“喵——”  
　　这声又软又长的猫叫出来让两个人都愣住了。巴基像是突然恢复了人类意识似的，睁大眼睛捂住了自己的嘴巴。史蒂夫则垂下眼帘微笑起来，放过了被他舔得湿漉漉的尾巴，拉下巴基的手用指尖戳弄着他的嘴唇。  
　　“乖，再叫一声。”  
　　猫咪蹬了他一眼，把嘴唇抿成一条直线，示意死不配合。  
　　——但今天史蒂夫显然没这么好说话。他缓慢抽出了阴茎，捉住尾巴在穴口附近晃了晃，仿佛在比划着大小。巴基难以置信地瞪大了眼睛看他，下一秒尾巴就被男人握着插进了后穴，压在敏感点上反复摩擦着。  
　　难言的羞耻感几乎逼得巴基从床上翻了下来。他用手肘支起自己想往后退，却又被史蒂夫压制得严严实实，只能躺在他身下任凭史蒂夫将他的尾巴在甬道里插得更深。  
　　巴基胡乱地摇起头来，即使尾巴上覆盖的毛再柔嫩，对于后穴内的肠肉来说也是太粗粝了。尾巴被肠道吸吮的快感和肠道被茸毛摩擦的快感成倍地攻击着神经，巴基抖得可怜极了，紧咬着牙关，用不上力的双手推着史蒂夫，红着眼摇头。  
　　“真的不叫？”史蒂夫低头轻啄着他的唇角，右手握着尾巴的动作却越来越快。  
　　巴基瞪圆了眼睛，恼羞成怒地侧头咬了口史蒂夫的脸颊。  
　　——猫咪咬人可是很疼的，几个清晰的牙印很快就在史蒂夫的侧脸上显示出来。一向好脾气又绅士的恋人“嘶”了一声，在猫咪耳旁低语着。  
　　“你知道你的弹性有多好么，巴基？你完全可以同时吃下尾巴和——”  
　　史蒂夫挺腰把被冷落的性器顶入了正被尾巴操着的后穴里，巴基的瞳孔无神地散了开来，在床铺上胡乱地蹬着长腿，史蒂夫趁机握住了他的脚踝，用力朝两边分开，用火热的阴茎顶着尾巴一下一下干到后穴的最深处，润滑剂早就被快速抽插的动作捣出了白沫，黑色的尾巴、深色的阴茎和发红的穴口让整个私处显得淫靡极了。  
　　巴基向上扬着头，生理性泪水不断从通红的眼角滑下，打湿了深蓝色的枕头。他徒劳地想从后穴里把尾巴抽出来，没想到这个动作和男人顶弄的动作混在一起，又带来一阵新的疯狂快感，反而让肠道下意识绞紧。  
　　他再也抑制不住猫类的叫声，此起彼伏的喵喵声一阵高昂一阵低沉，夹杂着呜呜咽咽的鼻音，像只被恶劣主人欺负的无助奶猫。  
　　史蒂夫满意地看着巴基被自己的尾巴操得神志不清，丝毫没有停手的意思，把巴基翻了过去从后面不停地深深捣入柔软湿润的后穴。  
　　这动作给了猫咪可以逃生的错觉。巴基手脚并用地往前爬，努力地想逃离史蒂夫的掌控。挣扎了不过十几厘米，又被史蒂夫扣着腰拖了回来，狠狠冲着敏感点顶弄了一下。  
　　巴基的双臂一下就脱了力，上半身完全地陷进了床铺，耳朵无精打采地耷拉下来。史蒂夫的双手从床与身体的空隙钻了进去，大力地揉捏着敏感的乳头和周边薄薄的乳肉，身下顶弄的速度骤然加快，俯下身子咬了一口猫咪脆弱的后颈——  
　　巴基柔韧的腰抖了几下，啜泣一般喵喵叫着射到了床单上。浑身发抖，眼瞳失神，殷红的嘴唇半张着，吐出一团团热气。  
　　高潮时的肠肉绞紧了史蒂夫的阴茎，剧烈的快感逼得他也快要缴械。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，停住了自己的动作，闭上眼强行压下了这阵头皮发麻的快感。不消两分钟，他就把软绵绵的巴基翻了过来，再次沉腰顶弄了进去。  
　　时间还早着呢，他可没打算放过这只不乖的小黑猫。  
　　……  
　　直到暮色染透整个天幕，史蒂夫才终于释放在了巴基火热的嘴里。巴基一脸迷茫地蜷缩在床的中央，浑身泛红的指痕显然是被欺负惨了，猫化的习性让他忍不住用手指抹着溅到别处的精液，送到唇边舔舐了起来，双眼直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫，像古老神话里无辜又诱人的妖精。  
　　史蒂夫钳着他的下巴，打算印下一个缠绵的吻来结束今天这场棒透了的性爱。刚刚还被快感折磨得乖顺无比的巴基却猛地把他推到了一边，口齿清晰地骂起来：“操你的史蒂夫，你对待猫怎么这么恶劣？爱猫人士要对你进行强烈谴责。”  
　　被推的人揉了揉撞得生疼的肩膀，勾起一侧的唇角朝他笑。  
　　“清醒了？啧，尾巴和耳朵也消失了，真可惜。一会儿我去找山姆请教下网购。”  
　　巴基气得想踹他，全身却都软得像棉花糖，半点力气都使不出来，只能徒劳地瞪着坏笑的美国队长。  
　　“靠，我一点都不喜欢当猫小史蒂薇！你休想让我戴那种情趣小玩意！”  
　　“不喜欢当猫？”史蒂夫歪着头看他，“那太可惜了，我刚跟贾维斯预约了私厨，半小时后就会有两份煎鳕鱼佐青蔬牛肉酱汁送过来，特地选用了全世界最顶级的西班牙黑鳕，还另配了原鱼皮熬煮的酱汁。既然你不想当猫，那想必也不想吃鱼了。”  
　　“……”  
　　“想吗？”  
　　“想。”  
　　“那你再叫一声？”  
　　“……”  
　　“再叫一声我再让贾维斯多送一份苹果派来。”  
　　“……喵。”


End file.
